


Permanent

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where summer was temporary, winter always coming to strip the world of fragile beauty, she wanted to be a permanent thing. </p><p>Written for the Shuffled Challenge around David Cook's Permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Another, short, addition to the Shuffled challenge. Lyrics are at the end.
> 
> A million thank you's to my amazing beta and friend RoseHeart!
> 
> As usual nothing belongs to me, I'm just borrowing characters and settings to fit into this songfic challenge.

"My lady", the brother attempted to wake her gently, but Brienne had been ripped from sleep as soon as his hand had touched her shoulder. Her own hand automatically went to the blade she could not bear to be parted from, though there was little to fear whilst seeking refuge on The Quiet Isle. Within easy reach, hidden away in her bedroll, Oathkeeper remained a symbol of the man she was forced to leave alone each and every night.

It had been assumed that she was the Kingslayer's lover, though there were no whispered names like The Brotherhood had granted her. It would have been easier to lie and claim that Jaime loved her, to stay by his side while he flitted between fever dreams and reality, but one look at her face betrayed the falsehood behind her words.

"My lady, you should hurry."

Brienne lost control over her breathing as she noticed how pale the brother's face was, her heart stuttering in her chest as she realised that this might be the day where she would look at Jaime one final time, a day where she would break her silent promises in which tears only belonged to the dark of the ever increasing night.

"Is he...?" Brienne could not bring herself to say the word, knowing that there was little she could do to change their situation. She had walked away from Lady Stoneheart with enough fodder for half a hundred nightmares and scars that would never truly heal, but Jaime had born the brunt of the physicality. There were broken bones that did not want to fuse back together, blood that had leeched out of him as painlessly as tears and bruises that covered his beautiful face in a tapestry of colour.

"Please follow me, my lady."

The men did not talk to her enough to allow Brienne to understand what exactly was occurring, her heart and head often preoccupied with concern. The little time she spent asleep was filled with Jaime's voice, the accusations that she had left him alone to die in a forgotten part of the Seven Kingdoms, that it was her fault he had lost his sword hand, that without Brienne to hold the remaining one he would not be able to pull himself back. 

There was little point in calling him a coward anymore, Jaime was never awake for long enough to make sense of the words but Brienne would not leave him alone. In a world where summer was temporary, winter always coming to strip the world of fragile beauty, she wanted to be a permanent thing. A permanent part of Jaime's life, though Brienne knew he would never want her the way she wanted him.

Every day was the same now, Brienne would walk the agonising distance to the chamber where Jaime lay, knowing of the hell he was living through and praying to the gods that she could take some of that pain away. If there was any good in the world, then she would be punished for the oath breaker she had become but it seemed the gods had other plans. Though still Brienne would keep her vigil at his bedside until the shadows grew long, speaking of how she would not leave him to suffer alone, promising to find both of the Stark girls and tell the whole world of his bravery and honour. Jaime would likely never forgive her treachery, leading him to the monster that Lady Catelyn had become, but once in a while his eyes would open and her name would escape his lips. Less like a slap and more like a lovers caress, it would hang in the air until sleep claimed him again.

"Is there any change?"

"We still do not know if he will recover. You need to be strong, my lady."

Brienne took a breath of the stagnant air, inhaling the scent of blood and death and Jaime. _Today_ , she prayed as she opened the heavy chamber door and stepped towards the bed, _would not be the day where she would have to cry over him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Permanent
> 
> Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
> Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry  
> And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today  
> Will you think that you're all alone  
> When no one's there to hold your hand?  
> And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
> I'm permanent
> 
> I know he's living in hell every single day  
> And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place  
> And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away  
> But still you say  
> Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?  
> When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
> I'm permanent  
> I'm permanent
> 
> Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
> Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Feedback is always greatly recieved


End file.
